


Slow Like Honey

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, hairpulling, random porn because why the hell not, shiro likes when keith calls him sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Keith sighs but nods and even playfully rolls his eyes at him, muttering a “yes, sir,” that probably shouldn’t have caused what it did to Shiro





	Slow Like Honey

It starts as an innocuous comment. Shiro tells Keith that he should go to bed, Keith insists that he can still keep guard for at least two other vargas and Shiro reminding him that he can rely on the others. Keith sighs but nods and even playfully rolls his eyes at him, muttering a “yes, sir,” that probably shouldn’t have caused what it did to Shiro, because Keith had called him that before, and it had never felt as if he had punched the air out of Shiro while making him weak in the knees.

Keith had looked at him funny before Shiro, knowing he was probably blushing, had insisted on him to go rest, but he knew that Keith had seen his reaction when, looking at him directly, with that troublemaker smirk of his, Keith had just said.

“Sure. Good night. _Sir._ ”

Leaving Shiro feeling as if his skin had suddenly shrunk two sizes on him and as if he needed a cold shower. 

*

Falling into a relationship with Keith hadn’t been as big a change as Shiro’s previous relationships had felt. Part of it, Shiro wanted to say, was the fact that there was still a war happening and they were in the middle of it. Something like that certainly didn’t allow for the maybe awkwardness of moving from friendship to dating, especially not when you were aware of how fast things could change. He and Keith more than almost anyone else knew how precious time was and not to waste the present. 

But the biggest part, Shiro is certain, it’s that he’s not so much falling into a relationship with Keith, as much as simply walking into the next step, because if it’s a fall, it’s one that has been coming for years and years and in the steady hold of Keith’s hand against his, because he can’t remember how long it has been since his relationship with Keith has only been that of a best friend. 

So he’s not completely surprised (even if he’s embarrassed) when Keith stops kissing him, still on his lap, and looks at him.

“You like it when I call you ‘sir’.” Which could be the understatement of the year. Shiro clears his throat and Keith grins at him. “So, what. You want to order me around?”

Shiro snorts a laugh, even if the idea pools hot and heavy in his belly. He squeezes one of Keith’s thighs where it’s spread around his legs.

“You don’t really like orders, sweetheart,” Shiro says. 

Keith shrugs one shoulder, smiling at him as if butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth.

“Never really minded yours,” and because he’s dating a delinquent, Keith goes. “ _Sir_ ”

Shiro doesn’t try to stop himself from shivering, even as he looks at Keith, considering. He lips his lip and then tries to use his commanding tone.

“That kind of attitude could cause demerits, cadet.” Shiro says, and he’s rewarded by Keith’s gaze on him going hot and heavy, shifting his hips against Shiro’s. But, better to err on the side of precaution. “Is this what you want, Keith?”

“Yes, sir,” Keith says, his voice pitched just low enough for Shiro to shiver for it, for him to have to clench his fist to stop himself from curling that same hand on the back of Keith’s neck and bring him forward into a kiss. 

Patience. 

“Show me your tongue, soldier,” Shiro commands and Keith opens his mouth and brings his tongue out. Shiro puts two fingers into his mouth and then softly orders: “Suck them.”

Keith does as he’s told beautifully, tonguing between his fingers, getting them shiny with spit and mimicking swallowing around them. Shiro presses them against Keith’s tongue, feels Keith’s shiver before he nips playfully at them, making him repress a moan.

“I don’t remember saying anything about teeth, cadet” Shiro says, and Keith’s mouth is too full to smirk at him but his eyes shine brightly at him, full of mirth. Shiro pulls his fingers out of his mouth. “On your knees on the floor, soldier. Now.”

The commanding tone makes Keith moan before he can hide it, and he slides off Shiro’s lap unto the floor in front of him, hands still on his knees. Shiro lets him there, pretending he doesn’t see Keith’s need as he undoes his own belt and jeans, pushing them down enough to get his cock free and Keith makes a wonderfully needy noise as Shiro wraps his still-spit-wet-fingers around himself to start stroking himself.

“Is this what you want, soldier?” Shiro asks. Keith hasn’t lifted his eyes from Shiro’s cock and he licks his lips, bites at the lower one.

“Yes,” Keith says in a whisper., hands curled tight on Shiro’s knees.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, _sir_ ”, Keith says. 

Shiro pretends to think it over, stroking his cock with his hand still wet from Keith’s saliva. Keith’s eyes are focused on him. “Do you think you deserve it?”

“Please,” Keith asks again, shifting on his knees, trying to get closer. “Please, Shiro-- _sir,_ , I want to taste you so bad.”

Shiro swallows and has to try twice before he finds his voice.

“Hands on your back, do not touch yourself until I say so,” Shiro says, unable to repress a shiver as Keith does as he’s told. “Come closer, then and open your mouth.”

Keith shifts on his knees and leans forward until Shiro can feel his warm breath against the tip of his cock as he gasps for this, for him, and Shiro almost swallows his tongue. He feeds Keith his cock slowly and almost loses it at the way Keith shivers, at how he moans at the weight of it on his tongue. 

“There you go,” he manages to say, letting go of his cock to finally curl his hand on the back of Keith’s neck like he has wanted to do for what feels like ages. “Show me how good you can be, now.”

And, like always, Keith delivers as if sucking cock was another one of his many, inexplicable talents, tongue pressing against the ridge underneath the tip and leaning as close as he can, sucking in his cheeks as he focuses on the tip and thoroughly destroying Shiro as he does.

“That’s it, cadet,” Shiro manages to say, panting. “You’re doing so good pleasing me. Keep going.” and Keith _shivers_ hard at his words. Shiro can see his hands holding for dear life to the back of his own belt to stop from touching himself, Keith as desperate for him as he’s making Shiro for him. 

It breaks him, makes him push a little more against the velvety warmth of Keith’s mouth, tighten his hand on black hair. “You’re so good, sweetheart, keep doing that. You’re going to make me come like this, is that what you want?”

Keith gifts him with a long, needy moan at his words, opening his eyes to look at him and Shiro gasps, letting go of his neck a moment so he can cup Keith’s face in his hand, rub his thumb against the scar there and then Keith closes his eyes again and tries again to get as much of Shiro’s cock inside his mouth. Shiro moans, leaning heavily against the wall behind him and he allows himself to fuck into Keith’s wet, warm mouth. 

“There it is, so good, cadet, you’re doing so good,” Shiro says, gasping. “Keith, I’m--”

And that’s all the warning he gets to give Keith before he’s coming, hand tight on the back of Keith’s neck and only then Keith actually moves his hands to hold tightly on his thighs as he swallows him down until Shiro almost fears that his spine might have melted.

Keith barely waits until he’s over swallowing Shiro’s come before he’s climbing on his lap and kissing him hard, letting him taste himself in his mouth, panting and rocking hard against him, and it barely takes them long enough to open Keith’s jeans and for Shiro to curl his hand around Keith’s cock and stroke him twice before Keith is coming, panting against his mouth and shuddering hard enough that he almost falls down of Shiro’s lap.

Keith’s almost boneless against him, panting against his shoulder, Shiro still hearing white noise against the rush of his blood, pressing slow kisses against the side of Keith’s face and neck.

“Holy hell,” Keith says, finally, and then he laughs, sounding incredulous, still curled against him. “We can do that again, right?”

Shiro is pretty certain that he would have begged please for the chance of that. Instead he grins slowly and shrugs one shoulder.

“I don’t know,” his turn to sound mischievous. “I guess we’ll have to see.”


End file.
